The invention relates to an apparatus for hooping a fiber bale in a fiber bale press. Such a fiber bale press is equipped with means for hooping a fiber bale and it includes at least one pressing plate, as well as a counter pressure plate and a mechanism for supplying the hooping material.
Fiber bales coming out of a fiber baler or press must be provided with hoops prior to completely emerging from the baler in order not to fall apart. Heretofore it has been customary to use flat metal strips for this purpose and to connect the ends of the flat metal strips forming a hoop by point welding. It is further known to make the hoops of wires, each of which is provided with loops at its ends for interconnecting the wire ends to each other. The loops require an unnecessarily large quantity of wire and the mechanical devices for binding the wire are rather complicated and hence expensive. An additional characteristic of prior art fiber balers employing wire hoops is seen in that they are rather trouble-prone.